Things I'll Never Say
by CharmedXifter
Summary: Sequel To She's No You...Jake and Miley resume their romance and their senior year but things get rough when Jake's Overly Judgemental Mom decide to meet Miley but decided she liked Hannah beter... JILEY and some LOLIVER pls. R&R!
1. First Day Blues

**Chapter 1: First Day Blues**

**A/N: Finally I am back but before you continue on to the story I just wanna say Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! ******** Anyway, I hope you continue to read this sequel...and also that you could tell me what you think! ******

**~Miley's POV~**

-----------------------------------------------

My summer had been hectic and I was thankful, it gave me less alone time to miss Jake who for the past few weeks had been filming his Zombie High episodes in Florida; My only connection to him was the 10 minute phone call a day that we managed to sneak into our busy schedules and for me that was better than nothing. I also had Haley, Lilly and Oliver to preoccupy me during the days that I was only Miley; we hung out at Haley's office trying out her new creations which was heaven for both Lilly and I while Oliver was just there to check out the beautiful women that came to model Haley's clothes; It just brings a smile to my face when I recall Lilly hitting her boyfriend several times as the models came up and down the catwalk.

As for Luanne, well the last I've heard was that she was sent by her folks to the best Psychologist in England while they were on vacation -- a recommendation from my daddy -- and she was responding really well. At first I thought she deserved worse but I knew that she had a problem and maybe in time she'll get over it and after everything maybe...just maybe we could get along. A girl can dream right?

"Hannah show time baby doll" Her daddy called to her; peeping in his head into her dressing room. Miley turned to him and got up from her seat "good luck" Lola flashed a thumb up at her making Hannah smile "yeah thanks..." she said and then began following her daddy towards the stage while Lola just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV that was connected to the cameras in the concert hall. "Woohoo!" she yelled to it as soon as Hannah ascended from a circular lift from beneath the stage; she then took her pre-made popcorn in a bowl from the side table.

The Concert had gone flawlessly 12 songs in and now she was asked back to the stage but just before she gave her Encore Hannah decided to pitch in her favorite pre-first day of school question. "I heard that school starts on Monday are you guys excited?" Hannah yelled to the crowd pointing her microphone at them to hear their answers. "NO!!!!" was their reply and along with some boos. Hannah laughed at that; Yeah, that's the answer I always get. She thought. "Hey come on now! How many summers do we have to go through with this? School is awesome!" another boo from the crowd. "Come on you guys let me hear you cheer for school" she gestured to them but still the crowd jeered. Yeah, don't worry I hate school too; Her Miley-self thought. "I'm not stopping until I hear a yeah from you people!" she tried again and this time the crowd replaced their jeers with applauds and cheers "there we go!" a voice said behind her making Miley turn around. "Jake?" she raised her eyebrow when she saw him coming towards her a mic in his hand. "I decided to pay my friend Hannah a little visit, your manager said you needed the help" he motioned to Miley's disguised dad who was behind the curtains. "So Jake can make you like school but I can't?" she blew some air into her cheeks making the crowd and Jake laugh.

~After the Concert~

"When did you get back?" Hannah/Miley asked as soon as they got into the Limo, Lilly and her dad in tow. "A few hours ago, I wanted to surprise you but then I heard the booing and the yelling and so I asked your dad if I can step in with you" he smiled. "Come on bud, I don't know why you ask that question everytime school's about to start...you don't even like school" Robbie shrugged making Miley roll her eyes "I know but according to Teen beat magazine" she lifted the magazine that had her face on the cover "I'm a role model and role models are obligated to be models of good values..." Lola snorted at that and so did Jake "come on Miles, People tell me that I'm their role model too but I'm not ashamed to say that I don't like school" Jake shrugged "Well, I like school believe it or not" Miley shrugged this time it was her daddy who snorted a laugh "let's just see if I can managed to wake you up on Monday" he shook his head. "Ooh speaking of Monday and school, Can Oliver and I ride with you to school?" Lilly threw in "yeah sure" Miley lifted a shoulder, finally taking off her wig as they entered a covered garage area. "Miley drives?" Jake raised his eyebrow. Wow, he sure did miss a lot while he was away. "Didn't I tell you that? I got my license like 3 years ago" she shrugged "you should see her License picture...I'm sure you'd love it" Lilly snickered and so did Miley's dad.

It was around 7 am when Lilly entered the brunette's room that Monday morning "Miley wake up..." she sing songed wanting some alone time with her bestfriend while Oliver was pigging out downstairs. Miley mumbled something incoherent but she still didn't wake up; she instead hugged beary the bear tightly and continued to dream. "MILEY!!!" Lilly screamed into her bestfriend's ear causing the girl to fall out of bed screaming in surprise. Lilly laughed for a moment but quickly stopped herself as soon as Miley's got up and glared at her venomously. "Eep?" Lilly backed away. "Are you trying to make me deaf on the first day of school?" Miley stalked towards her bestfriend "can we maybe talk after you showered? And maybe brush your teeth?" Lilly pinched her nose; Miley checked her breath and then grimaced "dang that Onion smell just wont come out" she shook her head making a bee line for the bathroom. "I'll wait don't you worry Mileypop!" Lilly called out sarcastically and made her way to Miley's bed and flopped down.

A few minutes later, Lilly and Miley came down from her room and into the kitchen. Miley was dressed in a white vintage top and black denim pants with her favorite purple backpack slung on her shoulder "ready for school?" her daddy asked as he put some eggs into an empty plate. "Yeah..." she muttered taking a seat down beside Lilly. "I need to check your bag" Lilly turned to Miley and took away the girl's backpack "why?" Miley asked nervously while Lilly dug into her bag. "To make sure you're not bringing this to school" Lilly took Beary the bear out of the bag and placed it on the table "shucks darling! I can't believe you're bringing Beary to school again" her daddy looked at her. "I told you I get nervous on the first day..." Miley trailed off. "You don't have to be...Jake's going to be there now" Oliver shrugged and Lilly nodded "that's true" she muttered. "look darlin' someday you're going to have to face the world without beary with you...I just don't understand how you can face thousands of people as Hannah but can't handle going through first days" Robbie wrapped and arm around her daughter's shoulder giving her a squeeze. "That's easy...people love Hannah so impressing them is easy as cake while Miley's a klutz" she shrugged "aww come on Miles don't feel that way People love Miley too!" Lilly tried to cheer up her bestfriend "yeah, yeah I guess I just have the first day blues, you know how it comes and goes...let's just head to school......bye daddy" Miley got up from her seat, kissed her daddy said goodbye and headed outside. "Well, I guess that's our cue to go...thanks for the breakfast Mr. S!" Oliver saluted Robbie before following Miley "thank you for the pancakes Mr. Stewart" Lilly waved at him quickly running after her bestfriend. "Yeah don't worry I'll clean all of this up" Robbie said sarcastically looking down at the plates before him and the plate that Miley didn't even touch.


	2. The First Day Is Always The Hardest

**Chapter 2: The first day is always the hardest**

**A/N: I just finished My Senior year so writing this chapter still brings tears to my eyes because of the memories...LOL...yes, I am a certified mush ball so forgive me! Anyway, please don't forget to leave me some REVIEWS~!**

The good news was that Miley found a good parking spot near the school entrance that morning the bad news was she had to park between Amber's new silver 2009 BMW X6 and Ashley's red 2009 SLK-class Mercedes and even though they cost almost the same they made her black 2008 BMW Z4 M look like crap with their customized seats, tires and whatnots. "Oh look at that Ashley; it's the three mouseketeers riding in their little black pumpkin" Amber crossed her arms over her chest as soon as Miley, Lilly and Oliver got out of the car. Ashley laughed hysterically at Amber before replying "you shouldn't have parked between our 2 perfect cars...you'll end up embarrassing yourself but wait, you already did" Miley rolled her eyes "I don't know why I'm even standing here listening to you two when I can be doing better things" she took her bag from the passenger seat "and I don't know why we even spend time talking to you either especially when we have to look pretty for Jake Ryan" Amber tossed her black hair back. "Jake Ryan? You think Jake is going to want you two?" Lilly raised her eyebrow; a scowl forming in her face. "oh just you watch Truscott, once Jake gets out of his shiny limo or whatever expensive car he gets out of...the first thing he'll look for is Me...Amber" Amber beamed but when she heard Ashley clear her throat she added "and Ashley" Miley held back a laugh and so did Oliver and Lilly "but Jake's already goi-" Oliver was cut off when Miley slapped his mouth with her palm "just let them revamp their selves for Jake Oliver; come on" she pulled him out of the parking spot, hauling Lilly with them "whatever Losers!" Amber rolled her eyes as soon as Ashley stepped beside her.

"I cant believe you wont rub in Amber and Ashley's poor complexioned faces that you are Jake's girlfriend...again" Lilly whispered to Miley as they walked to the school's entrance. "I like it that no one knows yet...and besides I don't want to go through that before recess" the brunette motioned to the media frenzy just outside the school building; teachers and students were already getting interviewed about how they expect Jake to be a great addition to the Seaview High Family. "Shall we head in?" Oliver offered both his arms to Lilly and Miley who linked arms with him. "We shall" Lilly agreed and began to march towards the school. "Oh my gosh isn't that the girl Jake used to date?" Darn, Miley winced when one of the paparazzi crew called her attention "oh yeah! The one with the fake armpit hair...Millie I think her name is" another shouted. "Run...they can't go in right?" Miley told her friends quickly making a beeline towards the school entrance.

**~Jake's POV~**

----------------------------------------------------

I pulled out all stops to make sure that my arrival at Seaview was discreet and that meant getting my sister to drive me to school while I wore a hoodie and dark sunglasses that can hide my identity as I sneak into the back entrance of school; the one used by school personnel. "What are you doing here boy?" a janitor asked me when I entered the door. "Sorry sir I'm new" with that I ran off making my way towards the locker that I was assigned to; to get the stuff I needed to start my day. I was glad that my manager set everything up for me and all I needed to do was show up and study; I pulled out my phone and put in a note for a gift basket to Marty my manager. I needed to look for Miley too so that I can walk to class with her since I knew that I had almost every class with her as planned. This was going to be a great year...I didn't have any interruptions and I was only obligated to shoot my projects during Saturdays and Sundays now that was perfect. I could live like a normal guy during the weekdays; I could spend more time with my girlfriend and my friends and less time with the work I do. "Watch where you're going Loser" A girl bumped into me; and I quickly remembered her as Amber from way back; she used to be a classmate. I cleared my throat and put on a deep fake voice "Sorry about that" Amber just brushed herself off and gave me an angry look "just get out of my way....you're such a loser" she pushed me aside and then headed off. Wow, I didn't expect the hood and the shades to work; this was better than the hat!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jake" Jake instantly knew that voice belonged to Lilly so it made him turn around just in time to see Miley being flanked by her best friends. "How did you know it was me?" he asked raising his eyebrow curiously. "We didn't. we just figured that no one else would go to school looking like that" Oliver shrugged "except Spy guy Larry but we know he'll only show up after the bell rings" Lilly added. "Right..." Jake nodded snatching away his sunglasses "well I knew that the paparazzi were going to be everywhere so I asked Haley for help" he shrugged. "How exactly did she help?" Miley raised an eyebrow "she drove me here" Jake lifted a shoulder making the three fake gasp "No Limo?" Miley and Lilly asked in sarcastic shock. "Yup and I've also been called a loser twice! Can you believe that?" he sounded so excited making Lilly and Oliver tilt their head, trying to find the humor in that. "Wow that sure is something" Miley tried to sound proud but failed miserably "we'll just head to our lockers and give you two some alone time" Lilly hugged her bestfriend and then pulled her boyfriend into the hallway. Miley turned back to Jake "can you take off the silly hood now?" she laughed while Jake removed his hoodie revealing the red plaid button up shirt he was wearing. "Don't like the ghetto look?" he joked. "Oh my gosh! Everybody it's Jake Ryan!" there came a shrill and deafening screech then the ground began to shake "I'll let you handle this on your own you know how allergic I am to Mobs...I'll be at my locker" she whispered to him "I think that's best...keep this for me will you?" he nodded and handed her his hoodie "good luck" she smiled and began to weave through the crowd that was forming around Jake.

Miley looked back at the crowd, she heard Jake answering every question being thrown at him but she barely understood his reply through the screaming and the shrieking. "I like this day already" she said under her breath and began to make her way towards her locker adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. She didn't mind being away from Jake, she was pretty independent that way what she minded was the fact that she had music class first period and she heard they had a new Music teacher, Mr. Keys who was also the new principal and she also heard that Keys was dead set on teaching Singing. _Sweet nibblets, if that were true...I have to purposely fail that subject_. A yell shattered Miley's thoughts "Watch out!" but it was too late when she realized what to watch out for; a football had smacked her right in the forehead making Miley fall to the floor. "Oww..." she held my head for a second, Lilly who was near the scene quickly ran towards her. "Miley are you okay?" she asked worriedly and helped her bestfriend up. "I'm fine..." Miley muttered, shaking her head alittle. "I'm sorry" A male voice yelled from afar. "Watch where you throw this thing!" Now it was Jake who yelled at the guy picking up the football on the floor and threw it back. "I leave you for a second and you already get into an accident?" he asked sarcastically while Miley was brushing herself off "oh don't worry Jake these things always happen to Miley...that's part of her charm" Lilly said half-jokingly and it made Miley glare at her. "Where's your posse anyway?" she turned to her boyfriend who lifted a shoulder. "I told them I had a girlfriend who I needed to see" "--And?" Miley knew there was more to the story "when that didn't work I asked them to leave me alone for a little while" Jake shrugged "they said you already had a boyfriend...some guy called Travis" Lilly looked at Miley when Jake addressed Miley's former Tennessee flame. "How did they know about Travis?" Miley whispered to Lilly "he came here 8 months ago for Valentine's remember?" the blonde whispered back to her. "Travis was a childhood friend, we met again back in Crowley and we dated, It didn't work out" Miley admitted. "I don't really care...I mean It's the past I don't have to know" Jake shrugged. "Thank you for that" Miley hugged him for a moment. "Aww..." Lilly and Oliver chorused at the background.


	3. Final Exam's Early Warning

**Chapter 3: An Early Warning for the Final Exam**

**A/N: I remember my Music teacher giving me the same warning on the first day of Music class...so I decided to use it in the story...Read On to know what the warning is and don't forget to please Read and Review!**

**~Miley's POV~**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I tried to be invisible in Music class; I sat behind Jake and was at the back of the room, I even buried my face in my desk but Mr. Simon Keys was pure evil. "Ms. Stewart are you trying to hide yourself from me?" he called out from his desk. Mr. Keys was Tall, blonde and pretty young and handsome for a principal but even though he had a nice façade he had a daunting interior. "Uh N-no Sir" I managed to stammer quickly sitting up, I saw Lilly and Oliver give me worried glance while Jake seemed to be completely aloof and was busy scribbling on his paper. "Alright then shall we begin?" he got up from his seat and the class nodded, I had to slightly tap Jake's shoulder to knock him away from his thoughts, he was adorable in his far off demeanor but I didn't want him to get in trouble for it because I knew Simon could care less that Jake was a celebrity. "Okay then...I am Mr. Keys you may all know me as your principal since last year and now you may also refer to me as your Music teacher" The Chalk screeched as he wrote his name on the board "I will be focusing this year on vocal lessons" The kids around me jeered so I decided to join them. "Don't boo me...I am the principal!" he crossed his arms over his chest, the rest of the class quickly shutting their mouths. "Singing isn't very hard and I'll make sure you all sing your very best" he said this with a cruel smile that even Jake winced. "I have a question" Amber raised her hand up and Mr. Keys acknowledged her with a nod "what if you have a really bad voice?" she and Ashley instantly turned to me and it made me sink in my chair. "I think they're referring to you Ms. Stewart, stand up" _Uh Oh, Now that has trouble written all over it._

I stood up quietly with Lilly, Oliver and Jake watching me intently.

I gulped in fear especially when a smile curled on Mr. Keys' chapping lips. "They're right I've got a horrible voice" I mumbled as I fiddled my hands. "Oh really? Mind if I get a preview?" he stepped aside motioning for me to walk in front of the class. _Oooh...I hate him!_ "Actually I-I um...I'm tone deaf" I replied, yeah that excuse always works. "I was part of the Yale University Choir...I can tell if someone is tone deaf" he said this with such authority even Jake coaxed me to go on. I just had to sound horrible; that wasn't so hard. "Just Channel your inner Lilly" Oliver whispered as I walked by him, Lilly hitting him from behind. "Come on now give me a little sample" he turned to me. "I can give you a little sample Mr. Keys" Amber raised her hand again. "No...I wanna hear from the really bad voiced one" he then turned to me. _I wanted to puke in fear._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly looked at her bestfriend bracing herself for what is about to come. _Channel your inner Lilly. _Oliver said. _Yes, that wasn't a bad idea. _Lilly returned her attention to Miley who was in front of the class. "Are you sure you want me to sing sir?" Miley asked Mr. Keys who rolled his eyes impatiently. "I can sing!" Jake quickly got up from his seat making everyone turn to him in shock. _What are you thinking Jake? You Can't Sing! You Act!_ Jake thought but it was too late to regret his decision. "I understand that you only want the attention to be focused on you Mr. Ryan but I don't work that way...this is Miley's time" he returned his gaze at Miley. "Fine...I'll sing but you've been warned okay?" Miley cleared her throat. "Cover your ears everyone" Amber laughed but those who had been Miley's music class the previous years knew that they had to follow Amber's advice to block the sound that was about to come out of Miley's mouth.

Miley took a deep breath and remembered her Daddy's advice to talk the songs if things got hairy for Miley and so she began talking the lyrics of True Friend but when Mr. Keys coaxed her to go on and sing she knew she had to bring out the big guns. "You're a trrruuueee Frrriiieeennnddd" she screeched nasally making Mr. Keys cover his ears. "Okay stop!" he told her making the class laugh. "I told you she was bad" Amber said and the class chorused in laughter once again. Mr. Keys silenced the class by saying "she wasn't bad...." _seriously; did this man hear what I just did?_ Miley gave the teacher a look. "Are you serious? That was horrible!" Lilly's eyes widened. _Gee...thanks Lil._ Miley rolled her eyes. "No...She wasn't horrible because that wasn't her real voice..." Mr. Keys then turned to Miley and smirked "I'm not stupid honey...I told you I was a member of a prestigious chorale...I even studied Music for 5 years" he winked at her.

"Mr. Keys, I assure you that's really her voice...we've heard it all before" Amber assured him and Miley nodded. _I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Amber._ Miley thought. "then in that case Miley won't mind failing this unit and I take Music seriously and if you fail this I WILL send you to summer school...This will be the music final and it will be held 5 months from now..." he looked at Miley cruelly, he obviously wanted to make this hard for her. "Take a seat Ms. Stewart" he patted her shoulder and sent her back to her seat. Jake grabbed Miley's hand before she got to her seat "don't worry about it" he mouthed to her and she nodded "I'm not" she replied with a smile.

~Jake's POV~

--------------------------------------------------------------

I think Mr. Keys saw my brief conversation with Miley and decided to pick on me next "Mr. Ryan can you come up here next? We'll be pairing up now and I want you to be first" girls cheered and it made me smirk; _Yeah okay, I didn't mind the attention._ I got up from my seat and made my way towards him stuffing my arms in my pockets. I hoped he wouldn't auction me off or something because he'd totally be hearing from my agent. "You see, I'm not all evil like for one I know everyone would want to be your partner so I'll give you the option to choose...If you'd like" Mr. Keys smiled at me and I sighed in relief. "That's easy...Miley" I answered motioning to Miley who suddenly stopped twisting her hair idly and sat up, clearly surprised. "Are you sure?" Mr. Keys raised his eyebrow confusedly. The girls awed and began to argue and I sighed. "I'm sure sir..." I replied and made my way back to my seat. Mr. Keys just rolled his eyes and gave me a sympathetic glance. If only they knew how good Miley really was then they might be totally embarrassed with themselves. "Alright then our celebrity had made his decision...you make your own" he waved them off and sat on his comfy wooden seat.

"Jake why did you choose me?" Miley hit me as soon as the class became busy choosing their partners. "Why won't I choose you? You're my girlfriend" I laughed turning to face her. "But I'm going to fail...I don't want you to go down with me" she rolled her eyes and I laughed "you're not going to fail Miles, I assure you" I smiled at her,


	4. Time To Hide From The Music

Chapter 4: There's still time to hide from the Music

**A/N: The quote at the beginning is from a Line by Peyton Sawyer in One Tree Hill and I just wanted to add it in because I think it's a great definition of People...Anyway Read and Review Please!**

_There are 2 Kinds of People in the World_

_There are the __**Lyric**__ people and __**Music**__ people_

_The __**Lyric**__ people tend to be __**analytical**_

_You Know, all about the meaning of the song_

_They're the ones you see with the CD insert out_

_Like 5 minutes after buying it, pouring over the_

_Lyrics, interpreting the hell out of everything._

_Then there are the __**Music**__ People...who could care less for_

_The lyrics as long as long as its got like a_

_A __**cool**__ beat and you could dance to it._

_You know, sometimes it's just __**easier**__ to be a music_

_girl than a lyric girl. But since I'm not._

_Let me just say this; sometimes things find you_

_When you need them to find you. And I believe that_

_And for me It's usually song __**LYRICS.**_

~Miley's POV~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch Time arrived without further incident but my mind was still messed up about the music finals. I know that it was 5 months away but I still didn't know how to pass it without revealing to them who I was. I can't go to Summer school; Hannah will be in a movie with Jake this summer and she just couldn't lose it to Mikayla again. "Miley stop fussing about the Music finals we still got 5 months to worry about that!" Lilly scolded me before she bit down on her turkey sandwich. "she's right Miles we have time..." Jake assured me and Oliver nodded not wanting to say anything stupid that he might get hit for, "I can't help it...I don't want to go to Summer school! I'm going to College for crying out loud!" I sighed and began unwrapping the bagel I had bought for lunch. "we'll figure it out Miles..." Jake assured me and I smiled. "We sure will..." I muttered not wanting to dig deeper into the subject which might just put everyone in a bad mood.

"So do you have plans tonight?" Jake turned to me flashing his world famous Zombie Slayer Smile "Uhm actually...I have a concert..." I replied with a shrug, I didn't want to say no but there wasn't an option. "oh...okay then...how about--" his cell phone cut him off and I was thankful, if he was about to ask about tomorrow night I had to reject him twice in a row. "I'll be right back" he got up from the seat beside mine and went somewhere more private. "sucks to be you huh?" Lilly turned to me and I glared at her, did she have to rub it in?

Jake's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------

I finally got my peace at the 2nd floor in an empty biology classroom and now I can finally answer my phone without anyone trying to listen in. "Haley? What's up?" I asked. "Leslie we've got a problem" her voice sounded grim so I didn't dare to scold her for calling me Leslie. "what's up?" I asked again but this time more urgently. "Heith and Liz are coming on wenesday...they're coming to meet Jared and Miley" Blood drained my face then. Heith and Liz are our parents or atleast they were until they realized that they can hire people to do that Job while they tour the world. The last time I saw them was on Haley's College Graduation. Yes, we weren't close. "Damnit..." I muttered. "tell me about it...I can't believe they're going to scare away my boyfriend again..." I laughed when Haley said that, yeah my parents had the tendency to scare away those who we love with their judgmental looks and scary questions.

"Don't worry about it Hales....we'll be fine...just do me one itsy favor?"

"Anything Leslie what are Sister's for?"

"Don't tell mom and dad about Miley's secret..."

"Trust me, I know better than to tell them anything about that"

I felt relieved, I knew if my parents knew that Miley was Hannah Montana they'd sell the information to the tabloids to earn more money. They were greedy that way "thank you Hales" I said in relief and she laughed "that's not a problem...I like Miley...anyway I'll catch you at home little brother" with that she hung up while I went out of the room to head back to Miley and our friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley you are such a lyric person!" Lilly hit her bestfriend's arm playfully while Miley rolled her eyes. "I told you....It's just better to know what the song means before I like it...I mean I might be dancing to some beat not realizing that the lyrics are telling me that I'm fat and ugly..." Jake arrived at that scene and it made him laugh. "What are you guys arguing about now?" he sat beside Oliver when he realized that Lilly took over his seat. "Miley's being a sour grape about songs...I told her it's the beat that matters" Lilly faced Jake and so did Miley "and I told her it's the lyrics..." "and I said I really don't care...as long as they stop arguing" Oliver shrugged. "alright, alright I hate to break up the lyric-beat argument but I really have to talk to Miley" Miley turned to him curiously while Lilly and Oliver took this as cue to leave "you're not leaving again are you?" Miley's face turned bleak "No..." he laughed and her face softened "then what is it?" "My parents are coming to meet you on Wednesday...you and Jared" Miley almost fainted right there.

"Me? Meet the dreaded Mr. and Mrs. Ryan....Jake....I-I cant I'm not fancy enough" Miley looked down at herself and Jake rolled his eyes "you're one of the fanciest people I know" he said. "as Hannah...but Jake I'm just Miley...I'm not rich, I'm not smart and I'm definitely not famous....they wont like me..." she looked at him. "they wouldn't care about that Miles...we can get through this..." Jake winked at her. "you said that about our final music exam..." Miley shook her head ."and we'll get through that too! Just trust me on this okay?" Jake's eyes almost pleaded with hers and so she obliged "alright Jake...just tell me what to do and I'll do it" Miley nodded.

~ Wednesday; 6 pm~

Miley paced around the Stewart living room for the hundredth time today, Jake was going to pick her up here for the dinner at the Ryan home but Miley was anxious. Haley helped her practice the meeting yesterday; the older Ryan sibling pretended to be Mrs. Ryan and started asking me questions which helped me rehearse the best answers to give them but I was still nervous; from Jared's stories about his first meeting with The Ryan Parents I learned that they scared him away for a few months. It was only after he graduated from Law School and became a Celebrity Lawyer that they'd stop harassing him. Who was I kidding? Jared was rich and accomplished while I was nothing; Just Miley Ray....Plain, Clumsy school girl.

"Miley...Miley....MILEY!!!!" the last part made Miley jump and shake away her thoughts. "did I space out?" I turned to Oliver who yelled in my ear. "Yes, you did....I said...you rock for giving us backstage passes to the Coldplay Concert...." He said and Lilly agreed with an "Eep!!!" "It's okay...It's the least I can do after you guys agreed to do my physics project" Miley said as she put on some mascara. "Miley...It's a report on Kinetic Energy...We can print this on the net...It's easy as pie!" Lilly smiled reassuringly and it made Miley smile more "It's just that...I never asked anyone to do my homework for me before but this dinner with Jake's parents is really important to me...." Miley didn't have the chance to finish when her dad screamed her name.

"Jake's here....wish me luck" She shuddered and Lilly gave her a comforting squeeze "Good Luck Miles....Kick those parent's butts!" Lilly said almost too excitedly. "In a metaphorical manner" Oliver added and it made Miley laugh. "Yeah I will....metaphorically..." Miley smiled before heading downstairs, Lilly and Oliver on her heel. Miley's heart almost fell on the floor when she saw what Jake was wearing; A neatly pressed White Suit and Slacks with a black Skinny Tie. "I didn't know it was a formal event..." Miley's jaw dropped.

Jake's P.O.V

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I stifled a laugh when I saw Miley barreling down the stairs in a purple off shoulder peasant top, skinny jeans and purple converse shoes. "I knew I forgot to tell you something!" I slapped my forehead. "Let me go get changed..." Miley said and began to head for the stairs once again but I stopped her "Miley don't worry about it...we have to go" I said taking her hand. "but..." Miley tried to argue but I shook my head "don't worry about it" I assured her before turning to her dad "I'll bring her home by 8 sir..." I assured him. "make it 9 Jake...It's against my nature but I'll give you this school night" he smiled at us and proceeded to walk us to the door, Lilly and Oliver bidding us good bye and Good luck.

I opened the passenger's side door for Miley and waited till she got in before closing it again. "I really like this car..." Miley said as she turned on the stereo. My car was a black 2009 Bentley Continental GTC and like Miley I loved it. I mean I should since I spent my savings on it and it was perfect for me "I like this car too" I agreed.


	5. Meet The Ryans If you dare

Chapter 5: Meet the Ryans...If you dare

**A/N: Sorry If I took Long In updating it's been really hard to fit writing into my schedule...I hope you liked the first few chapters and I promise to do better in the chapters to come...Please Read and Review!**

Jake's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I brought Miley back to my home and parked my car beside Haley's pink SUV. I knew we were late and this would be something my parents could pick on once we get inside. "Please don't let them intimidate you Miley..." I whispered to her and as a reply she gave me a peck on the lips and then smiled "lucky for you Zombie Slayer this hillbilly isn't scared so easily" she said that in a rich Tennessee accent and it made me laugh "In that case Let's Go In...We can get through this" I heaved a dramatic sigh and then took her hand just as soon as Our Helper Henry opened the door. I heard Miley heave a sigh too but it was more of an I-can-do-this-sigh. _We can do this; right?_

I saw my parents seated quietly on the dining table with my dad on left end of the table, My mom on the other end while Jared and Haley on the left side "Nice of you to Join us Son..." My mom's voice was alittle nasal and I lowered my head as she then turned to Miley "Miltie right?" she asked. Miley took a few seconds to answer "Uhm No Ma'am It's Miley...M-I-L-E..." my dad cut her off "we know how to spell dear just take a seat down" he smiled wickedly at Miley who sat on the opposite side of Haley while I took a seat beside Jared.

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at what they were all wearing; the girls wore dresses while the boys wore suits with ties. It looked more like an office meeting than a dinner. "I'm sorry we're late...traffic was hectic" Jake said as soon as he took a seat beside me "It's alright Jake but maybe you should've spent some more wasted minutes to tell you're girlfriend to change into something formal" Mrs. Ryan said and I almost choked in embarrassment and began to look down on the hands on my lap. "It's a dinner Mom...we don't have to dress up" Jake replied monotonously "Jake's Right..." Haley nodded. _You are so getting a whole page of compliments from me in my interview tomorrow for Bop Magazin_e. "It's not just a dinner...It's a family dinner; you know we got rules for these meals" Mr. Ryan said almost in a forced manner. "Look, this is my fault Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and I'm sorry I didn't dress well for the occasion...I just didn't want to be late" I said quietly and it made them both turn to me. "Which you are..." Mrs. Ryan muttered.

"So Miley do you mind if I ask you a few brief questions?" Mr. Ryan turned to me while my eyes flickered to Jared and Haley who were warning me by shaking their heads inconspicuously. "Uhm I don't mind" I said. _Like I had a choice?_ "how do your parents do?" he asked me and Jake almost choked on his breadstick "Uhm...I actually only have my dad...my mom passed away when I was little..." "and how much does you're dad make?" he pressed. "dad that's really an impolite question" Haley told him. "but Miley just said that she didn't mind if we ask" Mrs. Ryan defended her husband. "my dad earns enough for me and my brother..." I replied uncertainly. "and how much is enough?" Mrs. Ryan asked "her dad earns 150 grand a month okay?!" Jake replied with an annoyed huff, he was clearly annoyed with the question. "What does he do to earn that much?" Mr. Ryan asked. _It was like they were tag-teaming me;_ I glanced at Jared who mouthed _'they did the same thing to me...just hang on'. _I nodded to him before I replied "he was a singer...you might know him...Robbie Ray?" Mr. Ryan's face softened and his scowl turned into a smirk "the one with the mullet? I know him..." He said but he didn't seem impressed at all. "and how do you do in school Miley?" Liz turned to me "I'm an almost straight B+ student" I cleared my throat. "almost straight meaning?" Heith asked "Miley has alittle trouble with Music" Jake shrugged. "how is it that you're dad's a country legend and you fail Music?" Liz turned to me. "If you only knew..." Haley rolled her eyes while Jared nudged her lightly. I was thankful that Jared was an awesome guy who didn't freak when he learned about my secret and even more thankful that he reels Haley back during times that she almost spills the big secret. "I'm tone deaf" Miley grabbed the last excuse she had on her mind. "ahh..." Liz didn't seem to like me. "well let's eat dinner..." Heith decided to relieve the tension as soon as the Roasted Chicken and Ravioli came.

Dinner came and went without further incident, Heith and Liz were unusually quiet and frankly I was glad. With them I felt Interrogated. "Jared how are you doing?" Heith turned to Jared who flashed a small polite smile at him. Jared was a 24 year old guy matted with light brown hair with the clearest blue eyes you could ever see, he was well toned and muscular, he was one of the guys who have girls fawning over him everytime he smiles to show his perfectly placed dimples. Jared and Haley were such a perfect couple "Well Sir...I uhm...I'm earning 20 grand a month as junior lawyer at my dad's firm and maybe in a month or two I'll get promoted" Jared cleared his throat. So when Heith and Liz ask you about how you do you have to answer them with numerical financial figures. Sweet nibblets. "that's good Jared; we don't want our successful fashion designer daughter dating a bum now do we?" Heith sipped some wine. "did you know Haley's dressing Hannah Montana now?" Liz told me and then smiled proudly at her daughter and I turned to Jake who was looking at me amusedly. "Wow That's sounds great...Congratulations Haley" I stuttered "thanks..." Haley smiled at me. "Now that Hannah girl, we should invite her to dinner with us...Miley might want to meet her" I didn't like Liz, she was rubbing in that I was a nobody compared to them. I raised my eyebrow but Jake replied for me "Hannah's pretty busy mom besides I already brought Miley to meet her...they're good friends now" I smiled at Jake, thankful that he had rescued me from evil Liz. "Oh okay then..." She smiled at me but it was more of a wicked smile than a heart warming smile. _It's Official; Elizabeth Ryan Scared me._

Jake's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had my limo driver Harry drive Miley home while I deal with my parents. "Mom, Dad what you did to my girlfriend was beyond rude!" I stalked towards the living room where my parents and Haley were at and I had my arms over my chest_. I was in angry mode_. "Honey, it's obvious that girl with the washed up singer for a dad is just using you...be thankful that I didn't bash her for it when I had the chance" Liz rolled her eyes. "Miley's an awesome girl...I can't believe you were so mean to her" Haley stood beside me. I was so thankful that I had a sister like Haley. "We did the same thing to Jared and he didn't seem to complain" Heith shrugged. "Dad, Jared is a guy and he was 23 then...Miley's just 17....she's graduating High school and you're already asking her how much she makes!" Haley crossed her arms too.

"Alrighty fine we're sorry...we'll have another family dinner next week and then we'll apologize to Miley" Heith shrugged. "Wait don't tell me you're staying till next week?!" I asked morbidly. "We're staying till you graduate Leslie...is that a problem?" Liz looked at me with a cruel grin.


	6. Welcome To Hollywood

Chapter 6: Welcome to Hollywood

"**If we were a movie you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with in the end we'd be laughing watching the sunset, fade to black show the names and play the happy song" - If we were a movie by 'Miley Cyrus'**

**Sorry If I took long in updating this chapter...I had the flu...don't worry It's nothing serious or anything like that, I'm ready to write some more chapters so please read and review!**

No one's POV

"How was the family dinner baby girl?" Robbie asked as soon as his daughter entered the Stewart home, Miley looked at him and sighed "Do you remember Trey's parents?" she asked and he nodded "they're that bad?" "No Dad...They were worse...." Miley rolled her eyes and flopped down on her seat. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Her daddy sat down beside her ready for the heart to heart talk. "They asked me how much you make...and then asked me how the daughter of a singer fails music...." she looked down. "you fail music?!" his eyes widened in surprise making Miley smile faintly "No Dad...but I might have to this year..." she shrugged and her dad shot her a questioning look "Our Teacher is giving us this final project which is singing...he'll send the failing student to summer school but..." she blew some air out "...I cant sing dad...you know what'd happen" she looked at him and nodded "Look Miley, you know I don't tell you what to do when it comes to your music classes because I know you'll always make the right decisions...you know you're smarter than you give credit for....and as for Jake's parents....If you really like Jake just try to get along with his parents...they just want the best for they son just like I do with you...don't change for them, just be you and they'll love you for who you are" he kissed his daughter's forehead and got up "Now I have to get some sleep since I have to wake up early tomorrow to see if everything's set for your big LA concert tomorrow night" he winked at her and headed upstairs "thanks Daddy..." Miley called out "No Problem Sweet cheeks" he replied. Miley sank down on the couch thanking the heavens that Jackson had gone to bed early, her eyes slowly drifted closed.

Miley's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Classes were a bit of a bore today since I didn't have Music and had to see that evil, threatening Principal guy but I saw him around; like during Lunch. He came to me and Jake just to ask what song we're doing at our finals. I didn't like him at all. I also told Lilly and Oliver about Jake's parents while Jake was giving an interview during free period. Oliver actually thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to go through that._ I guess I was the only cursed one in the group, Sweet nibblets! _"Miley you really wouldn't mind if I don't come to you're concert tonight?" Lilly asked for the thousand time today and again I replied "I don't mind Lilly...you and Oliver have fun on your date tonight okay?" I smiled. "Thanks Miles, you know if instances were different I'd take Lilly to the Hannah Montana Concert....but having to listen to 'I'm Super Super Girl...I'm Super Super' nonstop for 3 weeks straight really takes out the excitement we feel in the whole Concert going process" I laughed at Oliver when he sang those bars from my song and I thought _Be thankful you just have to listen to it, I've got to sing it over and over everyday._ "It's no problem you guys just have fun on you're date and as long as I don't see what you're doing while you're on it I'll be fine" I smiled at them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Concert was completely packed with Hannah Fans as soon as I got on stage and their screams almost made me deaf to no end "Paint me a picture...choose you're colors extra wise" I crooned the first few lines of my song 'dream' and the crowd roared in excitement. "You guys know this song?" I screamed to them and they again roared "the sing with me!" I yelled.

I loved singing on stage as Hannah especially with the night I just had with the Ryan family. Alright Maybe, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan were really nice if I really really knew them....like really....maybe they were just looking out for their children but Haley warned me....she really did while Jake just shook his head on the side occasionally yelling for Haley to stop.

No One's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~After the Concert - Backstage~

Hannah Lounged on her dressing room's black leather couch watching one of the Talk shows on TV, her daddy decided to let her hang out here until the serious traffic jam dies down. It was better to be a prisoner of a room with a plasma TV, buffet and Air Conditioning rather than a prisoner of a car during an LA traffic jam. "Hannah, you've got a visitor" a head popped from the door making her sit up quickly and fix her wig, It was her body guard Roxy. "Who is it?" she asked straightening her shirt. "She said her name was Elizabeth Ryan" Roxy said with a shrug. _What? Liz? Here? What? _I gulped before saying "please Roxy, let her in" _Welcome to your death Hannah Montana, _Miley told her alter ego quietly_._

"Hannah Darling I'm glad I caught you!" Liz entered the room as if she and Hannah were the closest friends in the world and it made the pop star sit up "uhm...hey Mrs. Ryan?" Hannah raised her eyebrow and got up receiving a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek from Liz. "I'm so glad you still remembered who I am sweetie, most Pop stars forget faces quite easily" she smiled at Hannah but it wasn't an evil smile, it was almost friendly. _How can I forget you Cruella?_, Miley thought. "Well you're face is a hard one to forget" she smiled weakly at Jake's mom. "That's so sweet of you to say....now I know you're wondering what I'm doing here...." Hannah nodded. "Well, I came to see if you would want to have dinner with Jake and our family tomorrow?" She said this so confidently, Miley almost wanted to applaud for her. _Was she trying to set me up on a weird family date with Jake?. _"I uh--" Liz cut Hannah off "Oh Come on Hannah...who wouldn't want to have dinner with My Son? He's Handsome, he's rich and he's one of the best teen stars today..." Miley almost wanted to barf inside, _Liz was setting me up with her son who had a girlfriend. I mean technically I was the girlfriend but she didn't know that. _"Wouldn't Jake's girlfriend be uncomfortable with that?" Hannah raised her eyebrow. _I'd really be uncomfortable with that_. Miley's subconscious yelled at her. "Well, it's under the wraps but they're breaking up...soon" _Liz was really annoying me now but okay, I'll play along for now_. "In that case sure Mrs. Ryan, I'd love to have dinner with your son and uhm...you're family" Liz smiled brightly this time and hugged me, Miley could smell her old lady perfume and it made Hannah wrinkle up her nose "alright wonderful! I promise you wouldn't regret this Hannah...my son would be perfect for you!" she hugged me again before finally leaving the room.

Roxy entered my room as soon as Liz left, there was a wondering look in her eyes making Hannah sigh "who was that?" Roxy asked her. "that was Jake's mom..." she muttered. "Does she know? about your secret?" Hannah shook her head "Nope...." "then what was she doing in here?" Hannah removed her wig and looked down, she suddenly felt the weight on her heart, Liz didn't like her for Jake, that's why she turned to Hannah. Ouch, that's a really great way to break someone's spirit. "Liz didn't want Miley for her superstar son...that's why she asked Hannah to go on a date with Jake..." I ran a hand through my hair "and what did Hannah say about the proposal?" Roxy was like the sister I never had, in a scary Puma kind of way and I was thankful. "In my stupidity I said yes..." Miley replied.


	7. Hannah's Got A Date

Chapter 7: Hannah's got a date with Miley's boyfriend

**A/N: I wanna thank you guys for the Reviews you gave me...I love reading them and it gives me the boost I need to write my stories...I also want to thank those who added me in their story alerts lists...you guys rock and I hope to receive more reviews! :D I hope you guys wouldn't mind the dark cliff hanger for this chapter...I was kinda feeling the dark cliff hanger mood...hehe**

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived home at around 9 in the evening and I went straight to my room. I could hear my daddy yelling at Jackson from downstairs because as soon as we arrived home, Jackson had just started cleaning after what seemed to be a college party. _He never changed. _I took a short bath and changed into my favorite pink flannel PJs ready to sleep. _**You got the Limo out front wohoah...hottest Styles every shoe every color...**_My best of both worlds ringtone erupted from my cell phone as soon as I settled in bed "what the heck?" I sighed and rolled over to get my Miley phone from the side table. "Hello?" I yawned. "Miley, It's Jake...I heard about the date my mom set up with Hannah...why didn't you call me and why did you say yes?!" His voice was semi-yelling and it made me sit up. _Why was he mad at me, this wasn't my fault? _"Look Jake, I didn't know what to do...my dad wasn't there to help me out and you know how intimidating your mom is....I didn't know what to say" I said this calmly, there should be one calm person in this conversation. "Miley, Hannah cannot go to that dinner tomorrow night...I know my mom It's part of her match-making plan now that you said yes...there's no stopping her" he didn't seem to calm down at it made me sigh. "Jake It's obvious that your mom doesn't want me for you....she wants Hannah" "but I don't want Hannah....Miley you're my girlfriend, I love you not Hannah" I felt my cheeks burn bright red when Jake said that.

"I'm sorry for making this hard on you Jake...I'll try my best to cancel the dinner..." "No don't...." he said suddenly and I felt confused "I've got a better Idea...I'll tell you tomorrow at school just have a good night's rest tonight okay?" I smiled and I could tell that he was smiling too but what was the plan? "alright Jake I'm trusting you on this...meet me by my locker tomorrow I wanna hear this plan of yours" "alright good night...I love you" It was a good thing that we were on the phone or else I would've had a hard time hiding how red my cheeks were from Jake "I love you too Jake..." I said before clicking my phone off. _Jake had a plan and Hannah was on it....would it work? Will I get into more trouble?! Snap out of it Miley! Jake wouldn't let you down and you knew very well that it was a fact. _Ugh, Miley...Tension makes you talk to yourself...Crazy Person.

~Next Day - School~

I saw Jake leaning on my locker that morning, he had his arms crossed and was looking down at his feet and I smiled, slowly making my way towards him "So what is this plan of yours Jakey?" I asked crossing my own arms over my chest. "Oh hey you're here..." he smiled at me while I made my way towards my locker to get my stuff. "I usually am on a school day" I replied sarcastically, he bit his lip and I suddenly felt a little bad, he looked so stressed out and my sarcasm didn't seem to lighten him up "so I'm guessing you stayed up all night for this plan to make your mom like me?" I asked.

"Actually my plan is to make my mom hate you..." he replied and I rose my eyebrow "say what?" I asked. "No, I meant...my plan is to make my mom dislike Hannah...that way she'd stop hassling us" "what if your mom finds someone else to pair you up with....like Mikayla..." Jake obviously didn't think of that. "We'll figure it out once it happens...for now we just got to get rid of Hannah" I looked at him skeptically and he laughed "you know what I mean" he said and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Alright fine, I'm in what's the plan?" I titled my head to the side.

Lilly's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I let Miley drag me into this....

I popped on one of Hannah's trendy black shades and fixed my fake Pink hair "I can't believe I'm doing this for you....I was supposed to be having dinner with the Okens not going with you to a date!" I can see Miley brushing her Hannah wig from the mirror. "That's why you're my bestfriend....you're there when I need you" Miley smiled widely at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm only here because I owed you for the limo ride last night" I joked and watched her pout from the mirror "So let me get this straight...you and Jake have a plan to make Mrs. Ryan dislike Hannah and like Miley....and you only need me to be me?" I raised my eyebrow and Miley nodded "yep...knowing Lola she's likely to mess things up for me...no offense" I saw Miley throw me a peace sign and I smirked "none taken...if this helps any with your Jake woes, I'm in....it's good to see you going out with a guy --" Miley cut me off by saying "you're still bugging me about those zero love life months....please stop" I smiled at that and rotated my chair to face her "oh come on you gotta admit that you were kinda pathetic during those Jake less months" she laughed and I did too. "I guess I was kinda pathetic...but hey listen; I don't want to be pathetic again so just try your best to mess things up so that Jake's mom would stop hassling me alright?" I nodded "Roger that captain"

Jake's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard a distant roaring of a limo outside and I knew that Hannah and Lola had arrived and it made me grin. _I just hope this plan works out. _**DDDIIINNNGGG!!!**

"That must be Hannah!" My mom got up from her couch seat and quickly rushed to the door. "What is going on Jake?" Haley whispered from behind me. "We get to meet Diva Hannah" I whispered as soon as my mom, Hannah and Lola appeared in our family room. "Hey Hannah!" I smiled widely at her while she just rolled her eyes "Jake..." she said venomously. _Wow, she was good. _ "So...shall we have dinner?" My mom seemed to notice the hostility but let it go and began to walk towards the kitchen. My dad was away on a business trip so this dinner would be a piece of cake. "Sit beside me Hannah" I smiled at the blonde girl who was secretly my girlfriend and pulled a chair out for her. "I noticed the paparazzi aren't outside...." Hannah said. "We made certain that this will be a private dinner" Liz shrugged and Hannah shook her head "that wont work...Lola call the press send them here...I need a photo op tonight" Hannah demanded and the look on Lola's face was priceless. "Yes Boss..." she said and I saw my mom look a little bit worried. _Yes! This might just work. _"So uhm Hannah...are you normally this self-absorbed?" Jake raised his eyebrow. "Normally" Hannah agreed. "Jake!" My Mom scolded me and I rolled my eyes dramatically "what? Mom I can't believe you're setting me up with this girl...she's a walking nutcase!" this time it was Lola who scolded me "Jake!" "it's true...Hannah's plastic she has no emotion...no feelings" I got up from my seat dramatically while Hannah continued to look at me. "Leslie Ryan I do not want you leaving this table...We have a guest and Hannah the girl I want for you...." I could see in Hannah/Miley's eyes that she was taken aback and was disappointed and I looked down "and Miley isn't?" I asked angrily. "Yes...Miley Isn't...she's bad for you Leslie....I don't want her for you" Lola gasped at that and I looked at Hannah who was looking down at her lap "Mom!" Haley contested but her mom waved her off "Don't mom me Haley...don't tell me you also want that pining girl for your brother?!" this time Hannah got up "I think I better go...I can show myself out the door" she said and began to walk off Lola behind her


	8. I heart Question Mark

Chapter 8: I heart Question Mark

**A/N: So what do you think will happen after that dinner? What will happen with Jake and Miley? Hmm....**

**Well I Decided to give Lilly some POVs in the story...maybe I'll put in some POVs for Oliver too I'm not sure...Please Leave Me Some Reviews and maybe tell me if I should write another fic after this... :D**

"**Remember all the things we wanted**

**Now all our memories, they're haunted**

**We were always meant to say goodbye" - Already Gone 'Kelly Clarkson'**

Lilly's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_So Godzilla did reincarnate itself with Jake's Mother...._

I was actually shocked by the turned of events at that Ryan dinner; I thought I'd only be goofy and Miley and Jake would be snotty...I didn't expect Jake's mom to blow her cap. We reached the outer gates when Hannah stopped at the curb and sat down her hands running through her hair. I felt bad for her...I mean I was never in her situation before but I was sure that if Oliver's mom did the same to me...I'd probably be crying right about now but oddly enough Miley wasn't she probably was trying to hold it inside. "Should we call your dad?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder but Miley shook her head "do you think Oliver can pick us up?" she asked and I nodded "yeah of course! He got his car out of the workshop yesterday" I replied with a small smile and took out my phone beginning to dial the number I knew by heart "Miss me already Lills?" Oliver said with a laugh as soon as he picked up "Hey Ollie we kinda need your driving expertise tonight...do you think you can pick us up at Jake's?" as much as I wanted to sweet talk Oliver, I knew this wasn't the perfect time. He might've sensed the sadness in my voice so his reply had the serious tone "yeah of course...I'll be there in a few minutes...I was on my way to get movie Nachos anyway..." I smiled alittle "Thanks Hun...we're just outside the gate" with that I hung up and sat beside Miley. "You okay?" It was a dumb question but it was the most sensible one I can think of. "Liz really doesn't like me huh?" she looked down and I thought I heard a sniff but still there were no tears. "I uhm..." I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to hurt her either "Miley..." a voice interrupted my stutter making both Miley and I turn to the voice beside us.

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's voice interrupted Lilly's stuttering reply and I sighed, he still had a napkin on his collar and had a relieved look in his eyes "Jake..." I said and got up from the curb. "I'm sorry about my mom..." he started and I raised my hand to stop him "Jake I really don't wanna talk about it right now...just go inside...finish your dinner and I'll call you if I'm ready to talk" when I told him this he looked even more disappointed but I knew that if I talked to him right now, I might say something I'll regret. "Please just talk to me Miley...hit me if it'll make you feel any better...whatever you want just tell me and I'll do it..." he said with a frustrated sigh. I can see Lilly watching Jake and I as if she was in a ping pong match and I was really thankful that she was here especially because I needed her after I this "whatever?" I asked and Jake nodded. I heaved a sigh; I needed the confidence for this

"Jake I think we should break up..." I said and both Lilly's and Jake's mouths dropped in shock "please don't make rash decisions...." Jake told me and I shook my head "It's not a rash decision Jake...it's the right decision" I replied. "Miley...I think that's a little harsh noh?" Lilly spoke and I lifted a shoulder "No I don't think so..." I turned to Lilly who still sat on the curb. "Miley is this what you really want?" Jake looked so hurt that I had to avoid his eyes for me not to break down "that's what I want right now..." I said confidently and I was thankful that headlights hit us and a silver 2009 Lexus RX stopped in front of us "Come on Miley let's talk this through..." Jake looked at me and I again avoided his eyes "you shouldn't have told me you'd do anything" I muttered. "Hey Guys!" Oliver rolled down the window on the passenger side and waved at us clearly unaware of what was happening. "Come on Lilly" I climbed into the backseat and I even saw Lilly apologizing to Jake before getting in with me.

_This is what I want right now....Liz was right I was just a pining girl....not girlfriend material...at all._

"Did I miss something? I wasn't told I was picking up Hannah Montana" Oliver asked turning to us for a moment then back at the rode as soon as he started driving. "I broke up with Jake if that's something" I muttered, wanting to break down right there. "do you want to talk about it?" Lilly asked me and I rested my head on her shoulder "I just didn't want to make things harder...Liz is right....I wasn't right for Jake...I was just...imperfect" I muttered and Lilly shook her head "That's not true Miles...if Liz just knew you better she'll know that you're perfect for Jake..." Oliver decided to butt in too "that's true Miley...you shouldn't let that witch lady tell you how you think of yourself...Miley you're a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you" I didn't expect Oliver to be that deep and so did Lilly "Now where is that sweet talking when I need it?" she asked and it made me smile alittle. "I sweet talk all the time...I'm like the automated sweet talker of Sea View High..." he shrugged while Lilly just rolled her eyes turning back to me. "You shouldn't have broken up with Jake...you'll regret it" she said and I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep "I'll regret it tomorrow...tonight I'm just numb..." I said groggily and drifted off to sleep.

Lilly's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I noticed Miley snoring softly beside me and I sighed, she fell asleep...well that would surely numb her tonight "Just drive us to the Stewarts...Miley needs her rest" I told my boyfriend as I removed my pink wig and did the same with Miley's blonde one making her shuffle abit but fall back to sleep.

"what happened at the Ryans Lilly?" Oliver asked and I sighed, I really didn't want to recall but he deserved to know...he was one of Miley's best friends and since she told him the breaking up part she wouldn't mind him knowing about how it arrived to that. "Liz started dissing Miley infront of Jake and Hannah and then she said she didn't want Miley for him...I felt really bad for Miles" I said and Oliver fell silent obviously he felt bad for his best friend too. "How do you think we can help her?" he then decided a few minutes later. "you really don't have to...I don't think Miley wants us to meddle with this one...it's kinda personal don't you think?" I said but my boyfriend shook his head "We're her friends...when we needed help with our relationship Miley didn't think twice of meddling...now it's her turn to need our help..." Oliver was actually right about this one, Miley helped us when we needed her now it was our turn to help her and if it meant meddling then I say we meddle....and meddle good. "you're right Olliepop...do what you can to help Jake...I'll help Miley" I shrugged "why do you get to help Miley and I get to help the egotistical man actor guy?" he looked at me for a short moment again and I smiled "Because We're girls and you and Jake are men...it's obvious that we should stick to our own gender...." I shrugged. "Gender Shmender...but whatever...this is for Miley right? So okay...sure I'll try my best" I can see him smile from the rearview mirror so I smiled too, resting my head on Miley's. _Thankfully I was with you during this dinner Miles...I couldn't imagine you going through that alone._ "Don't worry about a thing Miles...Oliver and I got your back" I whispered to my sleeping bestfriend.


	9. Fall To Pieces

Chapter 9: Fall To Pieces

**A/N: I really have nothing to say about this next chapter...but please I'd really love to hear from you guys...tell me what you think about the story...: D**

**I looked away**

**Then I look back at you**

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you - Fall To Pieces 'Avril Lavigne'**

No One's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley awoke as soon as the car stopped and Lilly tapped her leg slightly "We're here..." she said silently and Miley stirred "where's here?" Miley asked and lifted her head to see where she was brought to._ Home._ The truth is Miley didn't want to go home. Thankfully her dad was visiting Mamaw in Tennessee but this also meant that he left Miley with Jackson. "you couldn't think of a better place to bring me to huh?" Miley asked groggily rubbing her eyes from the sleep. "It's getting pretty late Miles...come on I can sleep over...we can talk" Lilly tugged Miley's arm to get off the car. "I'll talk to you later Lil and I uh I hope you feel better Miles" Oliver waved the two girls bye before driving off to start his own plan. "Come on Miles...let's go in...we can make hot chocolate?" Lilly Offered and Miley nodded...She was going to numb everything tonight; she wasn't going to think about Jake. "yeah hot chocolate sounds good" Miley replied and continued on to the front door pulling out her key from her pocket.

As soon as they got inside Lilly threw her and Miley's wigs to the coffee table and followed Miley to the kitchen. "So do you wanna talk about it?" she asked but Miley shook her head "not tonight Lilly...I just want to let my mind rest..." "watch a movie then?" Lilly asked making Miley smile weakly "Indiana Joanie sound good to you?" Lilly nodded with a laugh "watched it Like 30 times but sure...Indiana Joanie sounds wonderful" She just wanted to be there with her bestfriend, comfort the girl in anyway "I gotta call mom first though...tell her I'd be sleeping over" when Miley nodded Lilly proceeded to the living room to call her mom. "Hey Lills do you want yours with sugar?!" Lilly heard Miley yell and she yelled back a "yes please!"

~Saturday~

Lilly's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up bright and early the next morning getting ready to wake Miley who I knew was laying next to me but when I reached out to shake her I was surprised to find no one beside me. "Miles?" I called out lightly and quickly got out of bed and into Miley's Balcony where I saw my best friend seated on the roof part of the deck strumming her guitar playing 'One In A Million' and I actually saw her crying, she finally let it out "good morning Miles...you okay?" I said and she smiled weakly at me. "I had the weirdest dream last night...I dreamed that I broke up with Jake...the first guy I actually truly loved just because his mother hated my guts and dissed me in front of Hannah Montana" she tried to Joke but ended up miserably "you okay?" I had to ask and Miley shrugged "no not really but thank you Lills for being here with me...I couldn't have done it without you" "It's not a problem Miley we're best friends remember? We Stick together no matter what stupid thing one does to another" I sat down beside her pulling my legs to my chest. "MILEY BREAKFAST!" We heard Jackson yell "COMING! LILLY'S HERE TOO SO BETTER MAKE SURE YOU MAKE ENOUGH FOR 4!!!!" Miley yelled back and I sighed "We should go shopping today...just you and I...we could forget everything today and just be girls...no Hannah...no Jake...no heartbreak?" I proposed. I just wanted to make her feel better but it also made me wonder what Oliver was doing right now....to help Jake and Miley of course. "That sounds really great Lilly..." I saw her wipe away the tears.

Oliver's POV

--------------------------------------------------------

I heard my alarm go off and I quickly woke up reaching for my phone; I spent the whole night last night calling Jake's number to start the 'get Miley and Jake back together' plan but Jake wasn't answering his phone but today who knows? Maybe he'll pick up but first I gotta text my girlfriend.

_Hey Sweetie...I've been Trying to call Jake but he wouldn't answer my calls...don't worry I'll try calling again and if that doesn't work...I'll head over his place and try to smack some sense into him... send my heya to Miley will you? Love you!_

I smiled as I pressed send but then snapped out of dreamland when I realized I had Jake to call _"The Number You Are Trying To Call Is Either Unattended or Out Of Coverage Area Please Try Your Call Again Later...." _A woman's voice told me and I sighed. Okay Jake...I'm going to make you to talk to me.... I grabbed my keys and set off. "Oliver where are you going?" I heard my mom's voice boom from the kitchen "Out...have to teach some guy a lesson..." I replied and she laughed "alright just don't get hit in the face this time..." she joked and I rolled my eyes. "That was the 10th grade mom...I'm all grown up now!" I reasoned and again she burst out laughing "Not according to Lilly..." she said and I shook my head "I'll see you later Mom" with that I walked out the door.

I arrived at Jake's and hesitantly pushed the doorbell and was quite thankful that it was Haley who ran towards the gates "Hales...Hey Is Jake home?" I asked "He's home...you wanna tell me what's going on? Ever since last night Jake hasn't talked to any of us and I heard him throw his things around late last night" she opened the gate for me and I clicked the alarm for my car which was parked at the side. "Well...Miley broke up with him but don't worry Lilly and I are here to fix everything" I said confidently "alright well he's at the backyard swimming...knock yourself out" she sighed and pointed me to the direction of the backyard's door. "Thanks Hales..." with that I jogged off and entered the door. I saw Jake laying on one of the chaises reading a book. _Who knew ego boy could read? _"Jake!" I yelled at him making him turn to me a worried expression on his face "how's Miley?" he asked me and I lifted a shoulder "I don't know...Lilly's with her today trying to help her out..." I replied and Jake sighed "I cant believe she broke up with me..." he looked down and I sighed "girls...they're unpredictable" I tried to joke but he just sighed. "I have a mall show today and I don't know how to go on...all I think about right now is Miley...Miley...Miley" "what did you tell your mom?" I asked and he rolled his eyes "I didn't tell her anything except that she had no right to tell me who I can or cant date...she was still my mom Oliver I couldn't really disrespect her" he looked so frail and pale, I mean I even looked better than him if that tells you anything. "Yeah I understand I would never say anything to hurt my mom either...I can help you with Miley but you gotta pull yourself together" I crossed my arms over my chest. _I've never seen someone so miserable._

"You have a plan?" Jake looked hopefully at me and I cleared my throat "well not right now....but Lilly's helping me with that department" I replied and he shook his head "alright you're coming with me to my mall show Oliver...I want to be in that plan" "wait wait...you're not supposed to be in our plan...or any plan for that matter...the plan is about you and Miley! You're not supposed to be in a plan..." I shook my head but he just crossed his arms over his chest "I want to win Miley back...I love her..." okay, that does it...I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close to me (In a manly way of course!) "You're going soft on me Ryan...we are men..." I punched him and then let him go. "Yeah yeah...but I'm sure you'll be going all soft and mushy too if you're girlfriend breaks up with you" I shook my head "Lilly would never break up with me" I said confidently making Jake laugh. "Whatever makes you happy Ollie...now come on...you're helping me win my girlfriend back remember?" he got up and walked back into the house and I followed in suit. "You're not part of the plan Jake!" I reminded him but it went unheard.


	10. Complicated

Chapter 10: Complicated

**A/N: I've started having a liking for Avril Lavigne songs so don't be surprised if I name my chapters by the titles of her songs! LoL! Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...my head's been hurting like hell these past few days and then I went on a road trip...Please Read and Review!**

Miley's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how it happened but Jackson had been nice enough to drive us to the mall and even pick us up after, he has been pretty nice to me lately...maybe he started to mature...maybe....

"So...where do you wanna go? Shoes? Clothes? Movies? Get our nails done?" Lilly knocked me off my thoughts "Clothes...definitely Clothes" I replied forcing a smile on my face. I promised Lilly I wouldn't think of Jake and even though it was so hard to do that I tried my best and occasionally gave Lilly my best faux smile. "Great...because I need some new dresses" she smiled at me, grabbing my hand and leading me towards one of our favorite clothing stores. "ooh...jacket....I like" I announced as soon as we entered the store, I had seen a shiny black leather jacket on a mannequin and suddenly fell in love -- with the jacket not the mannequin -- "we just got that in from France...Would you like to try it on?" A saleswoman walked towards me and began taking off the jacket off the mannequin, I nodded and as she handed it to me. "It is nice..." Lilly agreed as I put the jacket on making my way towards the full length mirror at the corner of the shop. "It's edgy...it's classy...daddy wouldn't mind if I buy it for Hannah" I said as I admired myself with a smile. Jake would definitely like this on me...I remembered and suddenly the small smile I managed to get on my face faded away. _Miley pull yourself together...No Jake remember? _My subconscious yelled at me and I sighed. No Jake...if it were only that easy.

Jake's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the left window side of my limo with Oliver seating on the far right, so Lilly and Oliver had this big plan for me and Miley. I hope it works...I just wanted Miley back...I was actually so surprised when she broke up with me but I guess she just couldn't handle the drama with my overly protective mom. "Hey Lills where are you guys?" I turned when Oliver's voice filled the car. "Which mall?" he then asked, turning towards me. "oh great...me and Jake are heading there too" my heart started to race, Miley was going to be where I was going...I get to beg her to take me back..._Jake you're too desperate, suck it up man! _"Well we definitely can't go to another mall...Jake's got this Mall Signing Show thingy..." Oliver waited for an answer and so did I...why was Lilly asking us to transfer to another mall? Did Miley really not want to see me? "Alright Hun...I'll try my best..." he paused for a second and began to smile "Miley? Hey Miley...oh you just got out of the fitting room huh? Bought a dress? That's really great...alright have a good day" he said raising his eyebrow, clearly he was getting used to all the girly conversations that he knew how to handle it well with one last bye and an I love you that was apparently for Lilly Oliver hung up "you should've let me talk to Miley" I told him but he shook his head "can't Lilly promised Miles a Jake free day...and that's why she cant see you at that mall" I felt oxygen deprived but I didn't let it show. "So what? Lilly's getting Miley out of there?" "Faster than a cheetah chasing a prey" Oliver nodded and I sighed.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me get Miley back..." I turned to him "No actually I'm not helping you I'm helping Miley and if she says she needs time away from you...then that's what we give her...."

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I handed the phone to Lilly and told the Saleslady to wrap the dress up for me along with 5 other dresses, 7 shirts and the leather jacket I saw a while back, Lilly was right...shopping would make me forget about Jake even for a few minutes...I heard Lilly whisper an I love you too at Oliver and then hung up. I felt a little bit upset because of that and it was selfish, I guess I just missed Jake saying that to me but I knew I made the right decision...Jake should have someone who his parents like because I heard about his strained relationship with his mom and dad had and I didn't want to add to that. "Miley...you okay?" Lilly waved a hand in front of my face and I quickly blinked. "Spaced out...sorry about that" I sighed and then began to walk towards the Cashier, Lilly who had a dress and a few shirts in her arms followed me in suit.

"Hey Miley do you want to head to the beach now?" Lilly asked as she placed her clothes down to pay for it. "Beach? I though we were still going to buy shoes...watch a movie and get our nails done?" I asked curiously and she just shrugged "I just thought....Hey, Curly Fries...don't you miss curly fries?" she asked me and I shook my head "we just had that 2 days ago and besides I cant let myself get fat now...I've got to fit into these dresses" I laughed and took the bag from the saleslady. "Okay so how about that movie then?" Lilly offered and I shook my head, "actually I wanted to check the bookstore for something to read" I told her and her face brightened "alright! Bookstore that sounds awesome!" I never saw Lilly get giddy over going to the bookstore but maybe she just started having a liking for books...I wasn't going to question her on that. I waited while Lilly took her bags and followed me outside, there was a huge crowd near the entrance of the mall and a few cameras, I also heard Hannah's name being called out a few times which made me wonder "Hey Lilly, let's go check that out" I motioned to the crowd. "not a good idea Miles...I think we should just head to that bookstore" she said and I laughed "come on...I wanna see who it is...might be Orlando Bloom" I smiled and began running towards the crowd Lilly crying out my name but when she realized I wasn't going to stop she began to run behind me. I weaved into the crowd until all that's blocking the celebrity from me is the 2 paparazzi who also followed Hannah around. "So your mom told us that you had a date with Hannah Montana last night...does that mean you've broken up with Miley?" one of them asked and my heart froze. I regretted not following Lilly's advice to just go straight to the bookstore, I quickly turned to leave but then a gap started to open and I heard Jake call out my name.

_I was suddenly put on the spot, and I hated being put there._

I turned back to face Jake but was surprised to find my bestfriend Oliver Oken standing beside him trying to cover his face with the collar of his jacket "Oliver?" I asked completely ignoring Jake. "I uhm...H-H-Hey M-Miles" he stuttered nervously and that was when Lilly appeared beside me an a huge space for the 4 of us started to form "what's going on?" I asked completely caught off guard, Oliver should have a good explanation for this and if I knew better so should Lilly and Jake "I saw Jake's car while I was on my way here and asked him to give me a ride" Oliver shrugged and quickly moved beside me. I let him of the hook just because there were people watching "Miley..." Jake started to speak but I help up my hand, I didn't even care that there were cameras everywhere "Jake it's obvious you have something to attend to...just get to that okay?" I then turned to my best friends and said "Let's go..." thankfully they followed me as the crowd began to separate to let me walk out of the scene. "Miley I think you really should --" Oliver tried to say but I also put a hand up to stop him "let's go to the beach...get some of those curly fries Lilly's been telling me about" I said.

"You're mad aren't you?" Lilly asked knowing that I had already caught on. "I just thought you were serious about that no Jake thing today...I hoped you'd really help me forget about the guy" I replied clearly upset._ I felt betrayed by my 2 best-est friends but I just couldn't really get mad at them because I knew they meant well and because I would do the same thing if they had the same problem. _"We're sorry Miles" Oliver and Lilly said and I shrugged "It's okay...I know you meant well" I replied quietly and began to hail a cab as soon as we got outside the mall.


	11. Talks with Exes and Brothers

Chapter 11: Talks with exes and brothers

**A/N: Watched the "He Could Be The One" specials...awesome 2 episodes wasn't it? I really Love Jiley episodes! LoL...anyway I've decided to maybe write like 4-5 more chapters...not really sure though...I'm also thinking of adding another sequel that focuses more on the evil music teacher...what do you guys think? Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, The Songs, The Characters and Other Artists and their Songs found in this fanfiction...hehehe just to be clear!**

No One's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley, Lilly and Oliver climbed down the cab in silence, Miley paying for the cab on her own and refusing to let friends pay "Miley we just wanted you to be happy...We just had the wrong approach" Oliver tried to explain but Miley shook her head "It's really okay you guys...I would've done the same thing it's no biggie...let's just eat those curly fries!" Miley smiled at them, _even if I knew I had no boyfriend I was sure I still had my friends to rely on_. she thought. "I'm more of a Nacho type of guy and since I'm carrying all your bags...you get to treat me" Oliver said with a grin as they began their walk to Rico's, "yeah, yeah whatever" Miley waved him off but then had to stop when we reached Rico's shack, Lilly actually bumped into her and made her fall a few inches forward. Jake was there and he was talking to Jackson, _how the heck did he get here so fast? And actually how did he get here?_ Miley glared venomously at Lilly and Oliver who just shook their heads "It wasn't us" they mouthed to her. _I got to talk to him..._"I'm gonna go there..." Miley told the 2 who looked at me wide eyed "here goes nothing" Miley sighed and began to compose herself, Jake wasn't going to leave her alone and so she had to take matters into her own hands even though she risked being vulnerable to him. _I can do this...I can do this, I'm Hannah Freakin' Montana for crying' out loud_. Miley cleared her throat and cast her friends one last look.

Miley's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked towards him, wiping my sweaty palms occasionally on my pants. "you can do this" I whispered to myself and then tapped him on the shoulder to make him turn around and face me with a shocked look on his face "you're here" he told me and I crossed my arms over his chest "what are you doing here and how did you know I was here?" I demanded "I didn't...I was here to ask Jackson--" Jackson waved at me and I gave him a look sending him off "-- where I can find you...I canceled the mall show...I just had to talk to you" he said and if I didn't just break up with him, it would be kinda sweet. "No wait no talking, actually...let me be the one to talk" that was when I realized that we always had our talks at Rico's...I should really find another hang out spot if I wanted to avoid Jake. Jake backed up a little and I knew that meant he was giving me the floor -- or the sand in this matter-- "Jake I broke up with you for a good reason and I would appreciate it if you gave me some time to th--" I got lost in those eyes of his again and it made me stop talking and had to regain my composure "to think...Jake what I'm trying to say is....I really don't want to see you right now" I finished and cleared my throat. "you don't wanna see me?" he asked, hurt filling his eyes and it made me regret my choice of words "I'm sorry Jake..." I sighed and he nodded "you don't have to apologize...I understand Miley...I just hope you know how much I love you" he sighed and began to walk away leaving me alone while Lilly and Oliver began to walk towards me. "you okay?" Lilly leaned her head on my shoulder and I nodded "I'm fine..." but the truth is, I wasn't fine...I was crumbling on the inside; I just didn't want to worry them.

Jake's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't return to the mall to finish the show but instead made my way home and headed for our mini home theater, I just wanted to let myself fall on one of the soft couches and drown myself in horror movies or maybe even animated movies. "TV and Movie actor Jake Ryan stormed out of a Malibu mall this morning right after an encounter with his unconfirmed ex-girlfriend Miley Stewart...the mall's authorities calmed the crowd by announcing a resched for the actor's show and signing but Jake still has yet to explain the reason for his walk out and the reason of his apparent break up with his non celebrity girlfriend" the anchor on TV slurred when I got inside and I then saw the clip of me calling out to Miley who just walked away, _my heart ached when I saw her._ "I'm glad you finally dumped the girl" my mom's voice came from the couch and I sighed, so it was her that was watching. "I didn't dump her...she dumped me" I said with a sigh. "she dumped you?" Liz laughed "finally she got the message" she added. "I really like Miley...actually I don't just like her...I love her and you're wrong about her...she's not a pining girl, she's not poor as you say nor is she stupid..." I finally got the courage to stand up for myself especially when I heard Haley come into the room. "Jake I heard about the--" Haley stopped herself just as soon as our mother began to talk "then what is she Jake?...I tried to set you up with the perfect girl but you chose a nobody over her...Hannah is Intelligent, she's talented, she's beautiful and most of all she's just like you..." My mom got up from her seat by the time she ended her speech and I just crossed my arms "You'd want Hannah for me but not Miley?" I asked rhetorically "you just didn't take the time to know Miley...maybe if you knew her you'd like her...maybe if you took the time to know what's in Miley's heart and not her pockets you might wake up from your crazy fantasy of pairing me up with a rich and educated girl...I like Miley and I'm going to win her back because I love her....maybe if you knew how to love you'd understand...now it's either you are with me or are you against me? Take your pick mom..." with that I walked out of the room leaving my mom with Haley who I knew was giving the older woman a condescending look while shaking her head slightly.

Miley's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner with the Old Jackson...Pizza and Iced Tea

Dinner with the New Jackson...Beef Broccoli, Rice and Water

I was kinda surprised that Jackson knew how to cook a well plated dinner and even more so when I found out how delicious it was. "Jackson...I know I haven't told you this before but this is amazing" I said taking in a spoonful.

"Thanks but Miley we gotta talk" he placed both his arms on the table and tried to look serious, I almost laughed. "talk about what?" I asked sarcastically. "Jake....you broke up with him? Why?" he asked me and I was actually quite surprised, that was not what I was expecting to hear him say. "It's complicated" I replied, clearing my throat "Wanna talk to me about it? I know we don't share about anything but I'm here for you" he shrugged. "who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I raised and eyebrow and tried to joke. "College tends to give you new perspectives in life..." Jackson shrugged and I sighed. "It just cant work out between Jake and I...like the Kelly Clarkson song goes...we were always meant to say goodbye" I shrugged, taking another spoonful. "so that's it you're just giving him up after everything?" He crossed his arms over his chest and I slouched a bit "yes Jackson I am..." I replied but he clicked his tongue "where was that girl in Crowley Corners huh? The one that wrote the song about struggles and overcoming them? Because I sure as hell want that girl as my sister and not this coward" "I wasn't aware you were listening to my concert and besides I'm not a coward!" I said sarcastically "you knew I was and you know you are..." he said and I sighed, _Yes I did_. "so tell me Miley...now that you've broken up with Jake are you happy? Are you _really_ happy?" he looked me straight in the eye waiting for an honest answer. I sighed and shook my head ever so slightly "No...I'm not" I said in a whisper. "so are you going to just sit here eating the food I ordered and sulk because of a bad choice you made? because If I were you Miley...I'd fight for that one person that makes me happy..." he tilted his head to the side and I shot a glance at him "you ordered this? I thought you learned how to cook!" I said making Jackson laugh "the only thing I learned from College is Manners and Charisma...Cooking is for girls and those sissy guys" he rolled his eyes and got up. "sweet nibblets" I rolled my eyes but still continued to eat; thinking about everything Jackson said to me as he disappeared into the deck.

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking _

_Sometimes might knock me down but _

_No I'm not breaking _

_*I may not know it _

_But these are the moments that _

_I'm gonna remember most yeah _

_Just gotta keep going _

_And I, I gotta be strong _

_Just keep pushing on_

Maybe Jackson was right, I was a coward...I didn't want to face Jake's mom and I let Jake battle our fight alone...I didn't want to be a coward anymore. I stood up from my seat and placed my plate on the sink confidently but then sat back down with a groan...maybe _I can do it tomorrow because tonight Hannah had a TV interview and Miley had to get ready for the speech I'll deliver to Jake's mom._


	12. Fix You

Chapter 12: Fix You

**A/N: The Story's almost finished (2 or 3 more chapters to go) so I just wanna say thank you for reading...Please send me some reviews if you still want me to continue to write more Jiley fanfics...I hope to write more but I'm afraid no one would read them LoL So tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't claim to own HM, its characters, songs used as titles of chapters, car models and whatever there is to disclaim...LoL...**

Jake's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Teen Sensation Hannah Montana was a success tonight after her sold out concert in LA...we interviewed her fans and they all said one thing" I crossed my arms and turned up the volume on the TV in my room as soon as I heard that Hannah was on the news.

"We LOVE Hannah Montana!!!!" the crowd of girls that just came out of the concert hall shrieked and I sighed, _I love her too_. I thought and shook my head. "Jake?" I heard Haley call and peep her head into the room "I don't want any pep talk right now, I'm tired..." I told her and she sighed. "I'm your sister I'm obligated to pep talk you whether you like it or not" she said with a soft smile and got inside the room. "I know what you're gonna say...go talk to Miley...Get Her Back but Hales...I already tried that, she didn't want to see me" I sighed and it made Haley smile alittle "come with me..." he pulled me off my chair and I grunted. "Where are you taking me?" I raised my eyebrow "to dinner...now come with me you lazy bum" I laughed when she said that and let her drag me away but not before she let me turn off the TV. "Haley, I'm really not in the mood to eat" I protested "shut Up Leslie" she rolled her eyes and so did I "I told you not to call me that..." I said through my teeth "I'm your sister I don't care what you tell me...Leslie Jake Ryan" I mock gasped at it's been a while since I've been called by my whole name. "I cry foul!" I yelled but Haley just shoved me inside the passenger seat of her pink 2009 Volvo XC90 "you're gonna thank me once I get some food in you" she said and got into the driver seat.

Lilly's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered Miley's room with Oliver behind me, It was a good thing Jackson was still awake when I came knocking at the door and he was more than happy to let us talk to Miley. I saw Miley at the balcony again seated on a wooden bench strumming her guitar. "That's a surprise...after a 3 hour concert we still find you here...singing" I said as I entered the scene, Oliver right behind me. "Aren't you tired?" he asked his eyebrows shooting up in curiosity. "Had nothing better to do" Miley shrugged setting her guitar down beside her "that's awesome...then you wouldn't mind if we ask you out to dinner...Oliver's mom bailed on us and I told my mom I was eating at Oliver's so knowing her she took this a chance to eat out" I sighed eyeing Oliver who looked at Miley sheepishly "my mom's a cop...Emergencies happen" he reasoned with a small smile. "Alright fine...just as long as I don't have to treat you guys...God knows how broke I am after I agreed to treat you this afternoon" Miley got up from her seat and walked into her room, taking her jacket, purse and house keys from her side table. I looked at her weirdly and she titled her head "don't tell me I have to drive you there too" her face turned grim and I laughed "No, Oliver's got his car...I just noticed how awfully peachy you are tonight" I noted and Miley smiled "Jackson and I had a heart to heart talk...I just couldn't get over it" with that she got out of the room and my boyfriend and I followed in suit "a real heart to heart talk? As in a decent conversation? One that involved a heart?" Oliver asked in shock "yes, yes and surprisingly yes" Miley answered, "wwweeeeiiirrddd" I rolled my eyes and led Miley outside and towards Oliver's car. "Tell me about it but he says College gave him new perspectives" Miley seemed not to fall for that especially when she made air quotation marks with her fingers. "I don't wanna say anything and risk getting hit" Oliver put his hands up in surrender before opening the door for the backseat for us. "Good" I laughed and patted his hair before I got into the car.

Miley's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced out the window expecting to see KFC or McDonald's where Oliver stopped but I was surprised to see that the building we were now parked across was the same restaurant Jake brought me to when he came back to Malibu and asked me to be friends. I looked at Lilly and Oliver who were now tangled in each other's arms, I felt a little jealous but I tried not to let it show "why here?" I asked them and Oliver shrugged "my mom finally caved in and got me a credit card...I just wanted to check it out" he laughed and I raised my eyebrow "that's so gay of you..." I rolled my eyes and it made Lilly laugh too "that's true" she told her boyfriend and began to lead us inside. A Maitre D' stopped us as we entered and greeted us with a smile "table for 3?" he asked but Lilly shook her head "no table for 2" she said and I looked at her wide eyed, they were leaving me here?! "She's with Jake Ryan..." Oliver pointed to me and the Maitre D' nodded. "Alright...Mr. Ryan has been waiting on you for some time now" he smiled and began to lead me to a table, I looked angrily at Oliver and Lilly who both mouthed "It was Haley and Jackson's Idea" _Haley and Jackson...those two would hear an earful from me._

I saw Jake seated on the same table we had sat on during that friendship dinner thing and he didn't seem to notice me while he read the menu awkwardly "ehem..." I cleared my throat, tapping my foot impatiently when I got to the table. The Maitre D' smiled one last time at us then excused himself to leave. "Miley?" he asked in surprise, looking at what I was wearing. A clean white shirt with ¾ sleeves, denim skinny jeans and purple converse sneakers. "You're sister and my brother set us up" I said. "I'm really sorry Miley...Haley said she'd bring me to dinner then she left for a meeting and made me wait here for her...I didn't know" he began to stand up but I stopped him. "No sit down Jake...I'm ready to talk" I said and he looked at me in surprise. "Miley are you sure cause I'm willing to wait" he said and I smiled taking a seat down on the empty chair across from him "I'm sure...now will you sit down? People might thing you're walking out on me..." I joked and he sat down with an anxious laugh.

"Jake I made a mistake when I broke up with you...I thought it'd make everything better but..." he cut me off "it just made things worse?" he asked and I nodded "and I just felt miserable....then Jackson talked to me about my song...and challenges...and I realized why would I give you up just because your mom doesn't like me? I'm Hannah Freakin' Montana for Crying out Loud and on top of that I'm also Miley Ray Stewart...so what am I afraid of?" when I finished talking I noticed Jake's face lighting up and a smile tugging on the corner of his lips "you don't know how much I've waited to hear you say that" I shrugged a small smile appearing on my lips "It took a knuckle head brother to make me realize that so you had to expect that it'd take time" I joked. "So...does this mean what I think it means?" he looked at me while I turned to look for Oliver and Lilly, I saw them a few table away from us spoon feeding each other and laughing at what the other said -- _that's adorably disgusting. _"Miles" Jake called to me and I quickly turned remembering that I forgot to answer his question "Jake...I think the only thing I haven't said to make this obvious is I love you...so what do you think the answer to that question is?" I raised my eyebrow and he smiled more "I'm thinking that's a yes?" he asked and I nodded. "But we have to talk to your mother" I said and he nodded. "I think that's probably the best thing" he nodded.


	13. Oh My, My, My

Chapter 13: Oh My, My, My

**A/N: I know I said that I had 2-3 more chapters in me but then I changed my mind and decided to make this the last chapter instead since I'm running out of ideas...LoL but don't fret you guys! I'm actually starting to write another follow up story for my Jiley Series (I think I'll start posting the 1****st**** chapter up tomorrow if I have some time which I think I will unless something urgent comes up)...I hope you continue to read that too like you read this one...thank you guys for reading and I would love some Reviews from all of you! Suggestions and Comments are accepted too! Love you all!**

**(oh yea "the Roof" is that building where Hannah practices and meets Jesse in "He Could Be The One"...I just thought I'd use it for this fic.)**

**E.P.**

Miley's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed and actually smiling, _Jake and I were back together and I knew everything would be okay. _I heard my best of both worlds ringtone again and I grumbled taking my phone from my nightstand "Hello?" I asked groggily and began to yawn "Hey Darlin' I heard the news on TV about you and Jake...what happened?" It was my dad with the most delayed timing in all of mankind "Dad...We're okay now...we just had alittle something but it's okay now...Jackson actually helped us get through it" I then remembered. _Jackson. I still needed to get angry at him for going around behind my back. _"Jackson? Your brother Jackson?" My dad asked in his are-you-serious tone and I laughed alittle "yes dad the one and only..." I slurred. The conversation with my dad lasted for like an hour before I heard my stomach grumble and had to tell him that I had to go.

I dashed downstairs to get me some pancakes but I already saw a plate of it at the counter top with a glass of OJ beside it. "Jackson if this is your apology I'm not buying it" I said out loud, I knew he was here somewhere hiding and I was right. As soon as I said that his head popped up from the window by the sink. "Listen, Haley called me and as your brother and as the person in charge I felt obligated to listen to Haley's ideas and contribute my own --" He raised his hands up as he began to walk inside the room. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly almost knocking my big brother down to the ground, _he actually smelled pretty okay today, a hint of Hugo boss perfume on his clothes_. "Thank you Jackson..." I smiled at him and he began to pull away but remembering to flash a smile back at me "It's not a problem Miley...but save the mushy hugs for when dad's here...that way he'd go all mushy too and give me a foot rub or something" he laughed and so did I. "I'm guessing you and Jake are okay now?" he tilted his head to the side "We're awesome" I nodded the smile never leaving my face "glad to hear it now...eat up and get full because if I didn't know better that's Jake at the door" he said and I raised my eyebrow "there's no one at the--" a doorbell cut me off and I gave Jackson a look "he called you?" I asked and Jackson nodded. "He sure did now I'll leave you two alone to talk about Love and feelings" with a disgusted face he raced up the stairs. _Some things never change._

Jake entered with a smile on his face and a bouquet of white and red roses in his hands "Well isn't it my ego-centric but too Lovable boyfriend! It's either you need something from me or my brother talked you into it" I eyed the flowers then Jake who smiled nervously. "Oh...It's actually the first one" I fake gasped and he nodded "my mom wants to bring you to lunch..." "You meaning just me? Without you?" I asked fearfully and Jake nodded "She said she has some things to discuss with you" I gulped when Jake said that "Is that a good thing?" I asked and he lifted a shoulder "I don't know really..." he admitted while I took a bite from my pancake. "So where should I meet Godzilla?" I said sarcastically "at the Pizza shop you brought me too when I had the black hair and the Fake accent...you remember that?" he asked me and I raised my eyebrow "how could I not? I eat there almost every week" I replied. "Miley if you really don't wanna go alone...I will come with you" I didn't know why but I shook my head and said "No Jake...I want to do this on my own...It's time to face the music" He understood and took a seat beside me not bothering to say anything else "pancake? Jackson ordered this for me..." I said but then the heater duct was filled with Jackson's voice "I did not order that! I made that!" he yelled but quickly realizing he shouldn't have, he said "I wasn't eavesdropping...I was just passing by" I rolled my eyes and turned to Jake "pancake?" I pushed my half-eaten plate to him and he smiled "I'd love some thanks..." he gave me the toothiest smile he could muster and it made me laugh. _Jake was perfect and I loved him so if I had to get eaten alive by his mother just so I could be with him then I'd let her eat me...I'd even give her a spoon and a fork to make her life easier. _

No One's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Mrs. Ryan seated at a booth by the window at the Pizza place, she was reading a menu awkwardly and it reminded Miley of how she saw Jake last night. Miley looked down at what she was wearing my newly purchased purple cocktail dress and heels. She pulled myself together and huffed. _I looked good and there was no turning back but there was still fear in my heart._ "Miley!" Liz saw her and got up from her seat while Miley began to walk towards her. She hugged the teenager tightly and Miley was surprised. "Uhm...Mrs. Ryan?" she asked and Liz laughed, small tears forming in her round green eyes. "Miley please have a seat...I ordered Pepperoni and Pineapple Pizza for you since I was told that it was delicious" Miley took a seat and so did Liz. "Uhm you didn't have to Mrs. Ryan but thank you" Miley said silently trying to figure out what Jake's mom was planning on telling her, _she seemed pleasant today...even nice and she was crying...was something wrong?_. "Is something wrong?" Miley asked her worriedly "there was something wrong Miley...I made a mistake in judging you...I'm sorry if I was rude and for setting my Jake up with Hannah...I was selfish but I realized now that I shouldn't have been because now I ended up losing the one thing I treasured the most...my kids...Jake and Haley like you and I misjudged their judgment when they told me how fantastic you were...they are right Miley...you are an amazing girl" she sighed and Miley felt bad for her_, I wanted to tell her that it was okay_. Miley thought. "Mrs. Ryan...you don't have to apologize to me...I know you were just looking out for Jake and that's totally understandable but I just hope that you give me a chance...I really like Jake and not because he's an actor, or because he's famous...I like him because he's sweet, caring and loving...I hope you know that" Miley looked at her and she smiled "I know that now Miley and I'm giving you my blessing..."Miley looked at her in surprise and she shrugged. "Wow Th-thank y-you..." Miley stammered "No Miley Thank you...Jake Has changed and it's all because of you..." she looked at the brunette girl gratefully. "It wasn't me...Jake's a self made man" Miley replied "he is pretty great isn't he?" Miley nodded at that "anyway, I have to get going...I still have one girl to apologize to don't worry I texted Jake and he'll be here to help you finish that pizza" Liz began to get up. "Who're you apologizing to? I mean if you don't mind me asking?" Miley raised her eyebrow curiously. "Oh...Hannah...I used her and I just wanted to let her know how sorry I am..." she lifted a shoulder and began to walk away "wait Mrs. Ryan?" Miley called out and she turned back to her curiously "why did you and Mr. Ryan leave Haley and Jake and decide to go around the world?" Miley asked and Liz's eyes softened "We weren't ready to be parents...I was 20 when I had Haley and 26 when I had Jake...I didn't know how to be a mom and Jake's dad just started his business...when Haley turned 10 and Jake was 4 Heith and I thought it was best to leave them with someone who knew how to care for them" Liz replied and Miley looked at her in shock. _That wasn't the reply I expected from Liz but that was beautiful._ Miley thought.

Miley's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake came a few minutes later but I had to tell him to hold his thought when my Hannah phone began to ring "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Hannah this is Jake's mom...Liz...do you mind if we talk? I'm at the roof right now...I called your manager and he told me you'd be here today to practice" I heard Liz say and it made me sigh. "Uhm sure Liz...I think we really need to talk" after our goodbyes I hung up and looked at a very confused Jake "what happened?" he asked me and I smiled at him "you're mom gave me her blessing!" I smiled excitedly and got up giving him a quick peck on the lips. _People started to stare but I didn't care. I needed a break! _ "That's so great!" he smiled wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a hug, I leaned my head on his chest and hugged him back. "But wait...why did she just call you?" he raised his eyebrow and I began rubbing the back of my head. "Actually she called Hannah...she wanted to talk to me..." I shrugged and Jake's face creased in worry "don't worry Jake...I saw how your mom was...she's woken up to reality now...she's just afraid to lose you and Haley" "then why'd she leave us then?" he rolled his eyes. "she just wanted the best for you Jake trust me..." he turned silent and I tugged his arm "now come on Jake we're going to your mom..." I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside "wait -- Pizza..." he tried to pull me back to the booth but I hit his arm playfully "I'll buy you another one later okay? Let's go!" I pulled him again and this time he followed me.

I emerged from my room in my Hannah gear an hour later after Jake and I got to my house, Jackson was on a late lunch date so it was just me and Jake. I emerged from the stairs wearing a red shirt with a coca-cola bottle printed at the front, my newly bought leather jacket and denim pants and brown boots. "you ready to go?" Jake put offered his hand to me and I took it gratefully "let's go!" I told him and he laughed. "Let's!" he agreed. Jake called in his limo and we ducked inside it quickly so that no one would see Hannah leave Miley's home "Where to Mr. Ryan?" The driver asked Jake with a smile. "The Roof building...you know where that is don't you Charlie?" "I do Sir..." The driver flashed another smile then began to drive. I looked at Jake who was looking out the window as soon as Charlie gave us some privacy by raising the black window that separated us with him. "you sure you wanna do this Miley? You Don't have to..." He must've noticed my eyes on him and I slouched abit "I'm very sure Jake...you're mom deserves to know" I shrugged and Jake looked at me "okay if you're sure" he looked at me meaningfully and I laughed "stop looking at me like that" I hit him.

We arrived at the practice hall and I saw Liz seated on stage, it was actually a good thing that she was early, I didn't want to talk with everyone in my band present "Mrs. Ryan!" I smiled and gave her a hug as soon as Jake and I made our presence known "Hannah!" she smiled too but then raised her eyebrow when she saw Jake "Jake...I thought you were with Miley!" she explained and that was when Jake and My eyes met. "actually you better seat down for this mom" Jake helped his mom sit back on the stage and I sighed. "We need to talk to you" I took Jake's hand in mine and Liz's eyes widened "oh my god...don't tell me you're cheating on Miley!" I laughed and so did Jake quickly pulling my hand off his "no actually Mrs. Ryan that's what we wanna talk to you about" I turned to Jake while he closed the doors and pulled the blinds down. "what is it?" Liz asked worriedly and that's when I pulled off my wig revealing my real self "Miley?!" Liz practically screamed and I smiled awkwardly "surprise?" I said nervously. "I can't believe this" Liz said in wonder. "We were afraid to tell you...you might--" Jake was cut off by Liz "you were afraid I might tell..." I looked at her in shame but nodded "I might have then but now...I would never...what I said at the Pizza place still stands...you are an amazing girl Miley; Jake is lucky to have you" she smiled and hugged me tightly then she pulled Jake in with us. "damn right!" Jake shouted excitedly both Liz and I looked at him weirdly "I'm still your mother Jake...watch your mouth" Liz warned him and I stifled a laugh. _This might actually turn out good; Liz and I are starting a new, my brother grows a heart, my best friends are happy and I have Jake...this isn't just good...this is perfect._


End file.
